La condena del payaso
by Miu-senshi
Summary: En un eterno baile de mascaras y modales no es de extrañar que nadie viese el dolor que portaba el bufón de Dios. Y, como si fuese una función eterna, él seguía actuando, acatado la condena de su Inocencia, pobre payaso.


**La condena del payaso**

_Nota:_ podriamos decir que está relacionada con mi anterior historia: _Las lágrimas del payaso_. No es necesario leerse esa historia para comprender esta, pero ambas estarían agrupadas en una saga que me he planteado hacer y, esta es la segunda parte de _La saga del payaso._

_Resumen:_ En un eterno baile de mascaras y modales no es de extrañar que nadie viese el dolor que portaba el bufón de Dios. Y, como si fuese una función eterna, él seguía actuando, acatado la condena de su Inocencia, pobre payaso.

* * *

><p>Con sonrisas corteses saludaba al mundo; con modales exquisitos trataba a las personas; con amabilidad infinita cuidaba a los desdichados; con dolor detenía sus desventuradas lágrimas; con una máscara de porcelana actuaba en la eterna función que era su vida.<p>

Pobre payaso, condenado a seguir el papel que Dios le había entregado.

Sumergido en la desesperación, hundiéndose cada vez más en el barro. Caminando descalzo por un valle de eternas nieves y zarzas agudas, donde el dolor es el único compañero posible, y la añoranza se vuelve amante.

Atrapado en la hondonada de la guerra, sin posibilidad de salir, atado por cadenas de hierro oxidado a la batalla. Reo de Dios, albo espíritu celeste que colma de ventura a las desoladas almas sumidas en la desidia de su Dios, olvidados por aquel Creador al que tanto veneran.

Ángel enamorado de los humanos que entrega hasta su último hálito de bonanza por la salvación de tan corrompidas ánimas. Casta deidad colmada de benevolencia inmortal, penado al desconsuelo y pesadumbre sin fin.

Dulce mensajero de Dios que lleva hasta el extremo su apego por los humanos y los demonios, quebrando sus sedosas y nevadas alas de ensueño y candor. Cayendo cada vez más en el abismo del dolor y la perdida.

Pobre e ingenuo payaso. Dejando marchar su vida, perdiendo la felicidad, condenado por el estúpido y egoísta capricho de su Inocencia. Y como si eso no fuese suficiente va a ser poseído por las memorias malditas del Noé renegado, yo.

Atrapado por una condena doble, por Dios y Satán, por la luz y la oscuridad, por la Orden y el Conde, por los Exorcistas y los Noé, por la Inocencia y por mi. Negándole la posibilidad de ser él, o la idea de vivir por él. Obligándole a ser una marioneta, la más hermosa de la actuación.

Con una sonrisa rota cierra sus inmensos orbes lunares, poniéndose la espesa capa de maquillaje blanco que caracteriza a los payasos. Pintando sus tiernos labios sonrosados de escarlata, ampliando una sonrisa para cubrir su tristeza. Decorando los alrededores de sus luceros plateados, para esconder cualquier posible lamento que peligre en escaparse.

Arregla su ropa, pues a de estar deslumbrante para esta fría y triste actuación de desasosiego. Se arregla las finas hebras níveas frente al espejo, y me mira. Me vigila con recelo, pero sin llegar a odiarme, pese a que su Inocencia vibre con desconfianza ante mi sola presencia. Resisto la tentación de dedicarle mi más macabra y perversa sonrisa y le veo alejarse de su reflejo.

Contiene la respiración y la deja escapar, alza la vista y finge alegría, ensanchando una falsa sonrisa. Y, armado de valor, abre la puerta que se haya frente a él y se sumerge en su eterna e inacabable condena, fingiendo una libertad que no tiene pero que se afana en hacer creer a los demás, y, porque no, a si mismo.

Y nadie se da cuenta del dolor que porta, ni de su mayor secreto. Porque él dice que no pasa nada, que vive por y para los humanos y los Akumas, por igual, que sigue su camino, que el decide cuando dejará de andar, pero en el fondo sabe que eso no es cierto, que dentro de nada las memorias condenadas del Noé desertor lo devorarán, le arrebatarán sus recuerdos y se apoderarán de su organismo al completo.

Así que, en un eterno baile de mascaras y modales, no es de extrañar que nadie viese el dolor que portaba el bufón de Dios.

Pues, como si fuese una función eterna, él seguía actuando, acatado la condena de su Inocencia, pobre payaso. Perdiendo sus sueños, muriendo lentamente por la codicia y maldad de otro, pagando por los pecados y errores de otros.

Condenado por mi debilidad y obligado a perecer por mi egoísmo.

Le sonríes a la esfera dorada y le comentas alegre que el hambre te puede. Miras al supervisor (otra cadena que te ata a una condena) y le dedicas tus mejores ojitos de cordero degollado, con dejes infantiles y sobre actuados, para que crean que no sabes fingir.

Y aunque los grilletes son fuertes y numerosos, no temas, yo tengo la solución para sanar tus heridas y hacer desvanecer las condenas. Para entregarte la ansiada libertad y la paz, para colmarte de amor y dicha, para que puedas soñar de nuevo y vivir por y para ti…

A cambio de una insignificante y minúscula perdida sin importancia, porque, ante todo, soy un caballero y cumplo mi palabra.

_-Entrégate a mí…_

Dame tu cuerpo e Inocencia, el poder para destruir al Conde y la Orden, para hacer estremecer a la tierra y librar al mundo de lo que le atormenta, para que mi querido Mana vea que he cumplido nuestra promesa…

Y prometo que desaparecerás colmado de alegría, ajeno al mundo exterior y sus horrores, libre y feliz. Siendo un pequeño ángel lleno de pureza y amor, con alguien a tu lado, sin la aberración de tu brazo izquierdo ni mi perversa imagen en tu reflejo. Morirás en la más hermosa fantasía, libre de tus cadenas.

Pero hasta que llegue el momento seguirás sumido en esta fatídica y desesperante condena, ocultando sollozos y fingiendo sonrisas llenas.

Pobre payaso condenado.

**-Fin-**


End file.
